


Achilles Is Gay

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A girl likes Achilles, but. Wait a minute. He doesn't like her back for some reason.Oneshot/drabble





	Achilles Is Gay

Deidamia took a deep breath. Her bright eyes flashed.

"Marry me, Ach--"

Before she could say anything else though Achilles interrupted her.

"In case you haven't noticed," he said with a small smirk. "I'm gay. I'm gay as fuck. I don't like girls, and I don't want to marry." Her, or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly he reached out and took a surprised, blushing Patroclus' hand. "Have you ever seen me without Patroclus standing right beside me like this?"

"Um..." Deidamia said slowly.

"That's gay," Achilles finished smugly.


End file.
